ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2022
February 2022 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 2 League matches, 1 FA Cup fixture and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 10th in the League. Premier League: MD26 Leeds United Post-match Interview "And we're back! Today was all about showing everyone that we belong here. With Leeds coming up with us and sitting around the relegation zone, we needed to put show people that we've evolved since the Championship and that we're ready to compete in this league. Nothing captures our attitude better than Dru Yearwood. A hattrick and an assist today. Where Sessi D'Almeida has fallen in the goals department, has been channelled straight into Dru. An exceptional performance. He must feel like he can take on anyone at the moment! Today marked a start for the first time in months for both Lovre Benkovic and Tom James after their injury lay-off. I think Lovre scoring his first goal in the Premier League four minutes into the game really summed up just how much he missed being out! And we so nearly had the clean sheet. Degerlund did very well to score from the corner, but then he gave away another penalty. Swings and roundabouts I guess. But bring on Wolves in the FA Cup!" FA Cup: Round of 16 Wolves Post-match Interview "What a display today as we continue in the cup! We just take the games as they come and we focus on playing our own game while respecting the opposition. With Wolves, we had a lot of confidence after playing this very fixture a few weeks ago which always helps. Duffus did well to get on the end of the corner and Benkovic showed some great skill in the box before bending it around the keeper. This is exactly what we need and have been missing at times. More goals from set pieces and from the wings. We've improved on that a lot these past few games. As always, there's another injury. Seager felt his hamstring giving him some trouble but he wanted to stay on the pitch. But now it looks as though he's caused some damage and he'll need time to recover. Which leaves us very thing in the Striking department. But thankfully, matches are better spread out until the end of the season, it just means we'll be lacking options from the bench." Premier League: MD27 Manchester City Post-match Interview "The Champions of England. The Premier League leaders. Have marched into Huish Park and have been sent back home to Manchester with their tails between their legs! Yeovil Town are here to stay! Such a shame that the day will be stained by the broken ankle M. Reuvers suffered after a poor tackle for E. Garcia who obviously spent the first half of the season with us. It was clearly an accident and these things happen. He'll be huge loss over the next 3-months or so and we are already spread so thin. I think that there is a very real possibility that we'll have to recall Liam Price from Marseille which isn't what we wanted for his development. We'll have to think about it. But 5 goals! The best defence in England and the best attack, a team worth hundreds of millions against a team with a combined value of around £15,000,000. You can't put a price on spirit and hard work and that's exactly what we delivered today. Crystal Palace next. They sit just above us in the league, so there's little between us on paper. But in a final, anything can happen. We're ready for the challenge, but it's such a shame that Seager, who leads the way in goals for the competition, isn't able to complete the job. And I. Lewis is legible to play against us so it will be interesting to see if they use him!" Carabao Cup: Final Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "We've done it! Yeovil Town has secured their first major piece of silverware since the FA Trophy in 2002! This achievement can not be understated and it's nothing less than this crop of players deserve. Of all of our players, Ben Foster especially deserves this for the career he has had. To go out on a high like this, while guiding our players to keep their heads with his experience in this environment before - he's been the best signing this club has made in some years. The final itself was a nervous affair from both teams but I think we mostly had the game under control. We struggled to break them down but I think we won the midfield battle. Until Sessi D'Almeida went off injured at the end of the half. Honestly, I think along with Reuvers, their season is basically over. And Steve Mounie is going to spend some time on the injury table too. So we don't have a recognised Striker in the squad. Not to dwell on the negatives, but this is really painful for the team and the price I pay for choosing to have such slim squads. We will rectify this in the summer, but we're going to have to recall some players and look around the academy now to offer that depth. I. Lewis started against us but even he went off injured! But it looked more precautionary so it shouldn't interrupt our plans in the event we recall him. But what a day. We'll take tomorrow off, but right after that, it's straight into our trip to Old Trafford. But this one was for the fans. They've deserved this!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Has there ever been a better month in the history of this great club? I know this is a statement we keep making, but just when it feels like it can't be topped, it does! Winning a major trophy, 3-straight wins in the Premier League including a demolition against Manchester City! But as big as our League performances were, nothing comes close to the overall accomplishment of winning the Carabao Cup. Even if it's not the most prestigious trophy, it's huge for this club and what hopefully acts as a taste of what's to come. The club is clearly heading in the right direction and is full of potential. Managed well, the only way is up from here! Unfortunately, off the pitch, this February has been a nightmare. The worst we've ever experienced in terms of injuries. As of now, here's how our injury list looks and how far they are away from returning to training: L. Sorensen - 5 weeks D. Kelly - 6 weeks S. D'Almeida - 3 months M. Reuvers - 3 months S. Mounie - 2 months R. Seager - 2 months None of them are even remotely close to returning to action any time soon. Which is a problem as our midfield options are now only Dru Yearwood and Ousmane Fane. That's it! And in the Striker department, we only have C. Duffus (who has been converted into a Left-winger). There is now increasingly likely that loans will be cut short and some players of the academy will be promoted ahead of our traditional annual promotion. So this is a huge opportunity for some players to kick start their careers and make a lasting impression. Enjoy the trophy celebrations and rejoice in the fact that we only really need 2 more points to reach the 40-point mark which often means safety! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month It's simply not fair to pick out one player! So for the third time in this publications history, we're awarding it to everyone! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.